


my chemically imbalanced romance

by ilovemygaydad



Series: october 2019 spooky season stuff [19]
Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, aroace!patton, aroace!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: roman loses a bet to virgilwarnings: swearing maybe, food mention, playful bets, a kiss, and possibly something else





	my chemically imbalanced romance

**Author's Note:**

> day twenty-eight of [hiddendreamer68's october prompts list on tumblr](https://hiddendreamer67.tumblr.com/post/187839718185/yup-i-made-a-prompt-list-open-to-anyone-and)! october 28th's word is "grave"

“I look ridiculous!” Roman whined from behind the bathroom door. “This does nothing for my beautiful features!”

“Awww,” cooed Virgil with the most condescending tone he could manage, which was rather intense. “Poor little baby dug his own grave, and now he’s refusing to lie in it. Suck it up, buttercup, and come show your partners what losing a bet to Virgil LaVey looks like.”

Roman cracked the door open and hissed, “You’re an _evil_ excuse for a QPP.”

“Mmm... So I’ve been told.”

The bathroom door finally swung open, and Roman stepped out looking absolutely nothing like himself. His hair was sprayed a bright red and stuck out in all directions, and his normally well-done eyeshadow was replaced with black smears surrounding his eyes. In place of the red, white, and gold clothing, he was dressed in all ripped black and leather. 

Virgil couldn’t stop laughing.

“God, you look _just_ like Gerard Way!” His giggles increased. “Pat, Lo, c’mon in and see Roman.”

Patton immediately bounded in, squealing as soon as he saw Roman. “You look so cute!”

“Indeed,” Logan agreed, pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss. “Virgil has made you very fetching.”

The reactions immediately sobered Virgil up, and he said, “Hold up, this was supposed to be funny! Not, like, cute!”

Logan rolled his eyes. “Patton finds anything cute, and I have to say that the punk style looks rather lovely on Roman. You should have banned him from eating your Halloween treats instead of picking his costume out.”

“Yeah! I look hot in anything.” Roman stuck out his tongue at his QPP.

“You keep telling yourself that, Princey.”

“_Hey!”_


End file.
